The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus and method for simulation of the burning of an artificial log. The artificial log is provided with fuel retaining recesses disposed at spaced axial locations, with the recesses being sufficiently deep so as to receive a supply of readily combustible fuel having a long burn duration.
In the past, fireplaces have traditionally been utilized in dwellings as a permanent installation. As such, the fireplaces are normally provided with a firebox, an ash clean-out zone therebeneath, and a stack which extends between the firebox and atmosphere, normally contained within a chimney. Traditional fireplaces are, of course, extremely expensive and, particularly in multistory dwellings, require unusual and extensive support columns. As building techniques and methods develop, it has been found extremely difficult to economically provide fireplace structures within tenant-occupied residences, particularly of the multiple story type.